Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow
Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow is the first Castlevania game made for the Nintendo Duel Screen. Fan Fiction The following fan fiction are related to the game Dawn of Sorrow. Descriptions, author names, and fan fiction links are from FanFiction.net. See Aria of Sorrow Fan Fiction (2035) Before Dawn of Sorrow * Dark Lord Debate http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4247378/1/Dark_Lord_Debate by Bzak - Takes place before Dawn of Sorrow. What if the next dark lord was chosen through politics? Here is the political debate between two dark lord candidates. During Dawn of Sorrow (2036) * Car Chaos http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3571046/1/Car_Chaos by Yoru no Kuronue - Ever wonder about the cars in the Lost Village? Here's a take on what would happen if Arikado let Soma drive...and if it led to a confession...don't worry, it's total crack. * Partners http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4810472/1/Partners by khaki knight - Dawn of Sorrow: Julius feels the years gaining on him, and feels something else, too. Julius x Yoko--wait, what? * Fighting Spirit http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3926808/1/Fighting_Spirit by LashknifeTalon - {Menace Battle} Dawn of Sorrows. Very Slight Soma x Mina. Spoilers on the appearance of the final boss. Soma receives encouragement from a very unlikely source... After Dawn of Sorrow Bad Ending * Castlevania: Crimson Rose http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4487253/1/Castlevania_Crimson_Rose by SageofAges729 - Soma has become the Dark Lord. He has betrayed those he had called friend, and has taken human life. All to avenge Mina. But when he learns that she still lives, he vows to find her. Obstacles stand in his way, however. The greatest of these? Mina herself * castlevania: End Of Days by ericbobman777 - Soma gains so much power by absorbing celina and causes a solar eclipse which splits his soul into two one side is good the other side is not he uses his good side to find mina outside of the castle and bring her to the castle which is being pulled by his eviler side which has become their home forever After Dawn of Sorrow Good Ending * CastleVania: Failings of Forgiveness http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4272837/1/CastleVania_Failings_of_Forgiveness by Darkaus - Summer 2037, it's hot in Japan and Soma Cruz has a broken air conditioner. This is the least of his problems as strange nightmarish dreams rule his nights, A malevolent presence reaches Japan, and a mad train ride brings him back to the heart of his fears * Beyond a Pane of Glass http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4006408/1/Beyond_a_Pane_of_Glass by Silver Monarch - Well this is totally up to the readers. They steer it. Will Soma ever cope? What happens to him next? Will he prevail or will a certain Count finally win? Yaoi chapters are Jewels and Straight chapters are Colors! * The Return of Abaddon? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4480484/1/The_Return_of_Abaddon] by The Legendary Zero - One month after the defeat of Menace, Soma is once again met by Abaddon. What he thinks will be an easy battle becomes a nightmarish encounter that could ultimately prove to be the return of Count Dracula himself. * Castlevania: Eternal Sorrow http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3198712/1/Castlevania_Eternal_Sorrow by Psychotic Vampiric - This is my first Fanfic! This takes place one year after the events of DoS. Andrew Gold has been called upon to investigate the first appearence of Eternal Night after almost a millenia. What he discovers there may be more than he can handle. * Sonata of Memories http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3115279/1/Sonata_of_Memories by Elixir9 - Two years after the events of Dawn of Sorrow, Soma Cruz finds that moving on with life is easier said than done. Now a new evil force has arisen. Full summary inside. ch.12 up...Finally. * Dawn of Sorrow Dusk of Hope http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1537044/1/Dawn_of_Sorrow_Dusk_of_Hope by LadyLunarPhoenix - If Soma thought dealing with the Castle, his past, and Celia's rip off of a castle was hard, then he better watch out. Manipulation and deceptions are 'not' exclusive providence of the Castle. The world may not be ready for the return of the Dark Children * Castlevania: The Eternal Serenade of Moonlight http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4538117/1/Castlevania_The_Eternal_Serenade_of_Moonlight by Eternal Angel Guardian - Soma begins to have nightmarish dreams of the Earth's destruction and a mysterious power that grow within him. Now, he must receive help from the Sailor Senshi to fight against Chaos and the returning darkness. Castlevania/Sailor Moon crossover. Pairings * Clandestine Opera http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3828806/1/Clandestine_Opera by Sydney Grise - DoS Canon ending Darkness wanes into Light. The doubts waver as the Dark Lord might find redemption. But what will tip the balance of everything when Soma Cruz is raising a haze of doubt? The heirs of the bloodlines soon will uncover everything. Long After Dawn of Sorrow Good Ending * The Claws of Fate http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3325846/1/The_Claws_Of_Fate by Kit-Karamak - July 2044, a Belmont descendant related to Cornell is thrust into The Castle. Chapter 11: Julius finds that his new 'friend' knows more about his family than she should. Also, Justus and Alucard team up to find Molly and the missing blood diamond. R&R! * Castlevania:Road of Chaos http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4362257/1/Castlevania_Road_of_Chaos by Bullet666 - This story takes place about 19 years after the events in Dawn of sorrow, it's my very own story of a new threat that has appeared to ressurect dracula for their own motives. Includes characters from the series as well as my own castlevania characters. * Guide of Characters http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4379468/1/Guide_of_Characters by Eternal Angel Guardian - A guide I written with the characters in The Prophecy of Moonlight. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMING! * Elegy of Faith http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3704189/1/Elegy_of_Faith by FalconPain - The eldest daughter of Yoko Belnades is sent by the church to stop a vampiric army. Allies are made and lost. Deception waits at every turn. As she starts to question her own morals and ability, Death is sounding more and more appealing. Multiple endings. * The Red Chest http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2822194/1/The_Red_Chest by Suikorin - Year 2052 Julius has everything. He is a family man with money, a loving wife, and three children who claim that there are more members to their household than just five. * Blood Connection by ericbobman777 - 3 years after Soma leaves the castle on the aniversery of his marriage to Mina he comes home to his family of 3, 2 daughters and Mina eating lunch with a tall silver haired wounded man with a long duster and rapier soma asks who is in his house as the man strugels to stand he says he's Somas brother and finally stands and says he is Alucard and he needs his brothers help Fan Videos Game Music Videos thumb|500px|right|GMV Castlevania - Dawn Of Sorrow [BRM] External Links * Category:Games